Into Eternity
by BlueBird Blues
Summary: On Hiatus, likely until May. After the events of Heroes & Thieves, Ellie chose to leave Earth behind and start a new life with Loki. However, it is not long before the consequences of Loki's botched invasion catch up to them. Follows the events of Thor: The Dark World.
1. Chapter 1

Here we are! I can't believe this has turned into a trilogy, but I'm in love with writing it. This story will eventually follow the events of Thor: The Dark World. Again, I just want to say, I'm committed to following the MCU cannon as closely as possible. That being said, this story will be making one huge change to a Marvel Canon character, something I feel alright with considering the character has yet to enter the MCU.

This story will wrap up some burning questions left unanswered in Heroes and Thieves, including the mystery woman Loki made a deal with in order to get back to earth (&amp; don't believe for a second that there won't be consequences connected to Loki killing The Other). It will also feature cameos from some other MCU characters outside the Thor movies. I'm so excited to end with this story, I feel like I've been building up to this for a long time (3 years practically!). I hope it's as much of a blast as I've dreamed it would be. Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

**Into Eternity**

Chapter One

* * *

_**I am far and away from everything I know. The life I led is gone. Not miles away. Not even worlds way. But realms! The things I have seen are beyond any dreams. But these worlds were not meant for mortals. As fascinated as I am by the things I discover, I am afraid as well. All I know for certain is...**_

_**I am more myself here than I ever was on earth.**_

* * *

_Dammit. _Ellie cursed, pressing her back into the wall. _It's so dark in there._

From her position at the doorway of another room she did not know, the place she sought shelter in looked more like a lightless pit. She could hear no signs of life inside, but the silence only scared her all the more.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as a million little flecks on memory began to join together again. These were not good memories, but horrors that haunted her nightmares. Fears that clamored around the edge of her sanity like tiny, ravenous insects. She needed to banish them, before their picture became recognizable.

Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply and turned her attentions to the memories that had helped her through her darkest times. She was fortunate, that those memories were as vivid in her mind as the others.

Her reverie was cut short, however, at the familiar sound of heavy footsteps echoing through the hallway.

She looked down to her right hand. Wrapped around her index finger was a gift from Loki. A ring. A black stone, encased in thick, rounded gold. She raised her hand to her mouth and whispered an ancient word, a simple spell that would ignite the enchantment Loki had placed on the small token.

_Lysn. _

At the sound of her voice, the stone began to emit a sharp glow. At full power, it bore a beam of light stronger than any flashlight or piddly phone light. As Ellie watched it, she felt her heart return to a slower and steady beat. Of all the trinkets Loki had given her, the ring was her favorite and the one she relied on the most. When used, the enchantment would never go out unless she willed it to. Loki had given it to her, knowing that she still harbored a fear for places light could not penetrate. With it, he told her, she would never be lost in the darkness.

Stretching her arm out, she peered into the room once more, letting the light reveal it's insides. The space was much larger than she had first estimated and her light only stretched so far. The floors were covered with dust and debris. She could make out an intricately tiled floor, depicting what she guess was a map of the starry night sky.

A tinkling sound from the hallway behind her jolted her insides. She peered back down the hallway in the direction she had come from. A violent chill wracked her spine, she could see shadows painting the wall. Her pursuer was catching up to her.

_Or is it pursuer**s**?_ She thought, her heart leaping into her throat. _Can't be sure..._

Her only option, she had come to learn, was to look ahead. And hope for the best.

Ellie never regretted her decision to leave earth. Her travels with Loki had been one astounding adventure after another. But while Loki was convinced Asgard was still oblivious to his escape, there were others that sought the god of mischief. In his time alone, wandering the galaxies he had amassed a rather large following of enemies, and very few allies.

Since leaving earth, Loki had equipped her with weapons and had been teaching her how to properly defend herself, should they be separated. She was amused and surprised at how much fun she was having. Some days she felt like Bonnie, traipsing the starscape with Clyde.

_Shit, Ellie, just go. _She slipped into the room fighting away the fear that clouded her head and hoped to hell she had not been seen. She pressed her back against the wall just inside the doorway and listened. The footsteps grew louder and louder until…

_What the-?_

...Until the sound disappeared altogether.

Ellie waited for what seemed like an hour, her breathing short and silent. After some time, she designated herself safe and allowed herself to relax.

Using her ring as a guide, she moved deeper into the room. The air smelt stale and with each step she sent more dust floating into the air. Millions of little flecks caught the light of her ring and reminded her of snowfall. Lifting her hand as high as she could, she surveyed the ceiling. It wasn't in fact a ceiling, but a glass dome. Some of the panes were splintered and cracked. To Ellie, the room resembled a ballroom worthy of Versailles.

It was a fatal mistake on her part, letting her attention get away from her. As she stood, mouth agape, ogling the size and aging splendor, she felt a whisper thin breath of air tease her bare neck.

"_Did you really think you could run?" _

Ellie gasped as two hands grabbed her waist and spun her around. She acted quickly, bringing her right hand up in the air.

In it, she held another one of Loki's gifts. A dagger of black, silver and gold. It was small in size, but it's blade was sharp enough to cut through bone. And, if the proper trigger was pressed, a poison would be released, seeping through the metal and killing it's victim in a matter of heavily painful minutes. She had three more of the weapons hidden on her person, ready to join it's sister if needed.

She brought her arm down, but a hand wrapped around her wrist, stilling her hand. She didn't hesitate, however. Instead she expanded her fingers, letting the dagger fall. It was a risky move, but she was out of options. Miraculously, she managed to catch the hilt in her other hand. She twisted her body, her captured arm now positioned back and over her shoulder. It was an awkward position, but she spun back around using the increased force to her advantage.

Her aim was true, but the dagger did not hit home. For the shadowy figure had disappeared again.

As she searched through the darkness, trying to feel for any sign of movement, a body plowed into hers. She was knocked back and into the wall. All breath left her and by the time she caught it again, she was effectively pinned to the wall.

"Got you."

Before Ellie could protest, she felt icy lips pressing urgently against her own. Her hunter was none other than Loki and he had tracked her down with nearly an hour left in their game.

_Dammit. _Ellie thought, entirely too distracted to enjoy the kiss. _He won again. _

She could feel him smirk against her lips and she managed to push him away.

"Cheater!" Ellie gasped, stamping her foot against the floor like an indignant child. "You said no vanishing. I would've had you!"

Only half his face was visible in the thin light of her ring, but she could feel his eyes trained keenly on her.

"I believe you said no vanishing, darling." He said amicably. "But I don't remember agreeing to that addendum."

Ellie opened her mouth to protest, but her memory wouldn't allow her to. He was right. _How could I have been so careless!?_

"But enough of your moaning." He said, slipping his arm around her waist and guiding her into the hallway again. "I won again. Which means I have rewards to reap."

* * *

For some time, Ellie and Loki frequented a nameless, abandoned world that floated far off in the realm of Midgard. It was a rune of a planet, it's splendor and populations long lost to time. Not even Loki knew what sort of people inhabited the palace billions of years ago. He himself had only discovered it by happenstance. Whenever Ellie needed to rest up, they would return as one of Loki's secret pathways always led them there.

The palace was large, spacious and close to decrepit. Piece by piece, Loki had been restoring it with tricks and illusions as Ellie explored the ancient rune which seemed to stretch for nearly five miles.

That and, there was always time for games.

* * *

In truth, Ellie lived for these games. There was something inescapably sexy about relinquishing all control to him. She had thought on why that was. In the end, she came to the conclusion it was trust. To give herself to him so completely meant that she trusted him completely. And he had never, not once since leaving earth, betrayed her trust.

As time had passed, the frequency of their play had changed them both. There were no more veils existing between them. No lies or hesitation. No prejudices. No shields.

The rules were simple, whoever won was granted total control. And Loki always won.

At the center of the palace above a grand entry all, lay the closest thing the pair had to a bedroom. The room was small compared to the ballroom, but it was larger than any apartment Ellie had ever rented, including the 5 bedroom one she had shared with 7 roommates in her college years.

A vast array of painted windows aligned both walls and when they entered flaming torches burst to life; their light catching the various colors and creating a dim, but welcoming glow.

"Well," Loki said, settling into his seat. He leaned back, a positively wicked smile lighting his face. Shadows and light from the torch that sat to his right played off his angled features. His arms rested on the arms of his chair and his legs were splayed as if to invite her closer. But Ellie knew better.

"Shall we begin?" He asked.

Ellie tossed her head impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest.

He lifted his right hand into the air and snapped his fingers. The black, leathery clothes she was wearing began to emit a soft golden glow, only to be replaced by a silky, opaque robe. The fabric was thin, causing goosebumps to sprout on her skin. Ellie resisted the urge to admire it without his permission. She had been pleasantly surprised by his overwhelmingly good taste.

"On your knees." He said, his voice stern.

She looked up at him, her biting down on her lip knowing it drove him mad. Slowly she slipped to the floor, never breaking eye contact.

"Come on, then." He said, patting his knee.

She slunk forward, mimicking to her best ability the movements of a predatory cat. She felt her heart leap at the wanting that sparked in his eye. He may have been the one in control, but Ellie was far from powerless here. She could coax desire from him as easily as he could from her.

"What is it you want," she purred. "My love?"

She rose up and placed her hands on his knees, slowly rolling them up until she reached his waist. She watched as he wet his lips, before gesturing upwards with his fingers. With practiced grace, she slipped up onto the chair and straddled his lap.

He placed his hands on her waist and held her tight. His lips landed on her collarbone, nipping at her skin as he moved up to her neck.

"I'm afraid I'm rather impatient tonight." He spoke, into her flesh. "That little hunt took longer than I expected."

"Good." Ellie sneered, tilting her head back to better accommodate his searching lips.

She could feel him smile against her neck, before biting down harder. Ellie squealed and tried to catch her breath.

Loki stood, hoisting her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed.

Quite unceremoniously, he released her and she fell in a mess of dark sheets. Ellie took it in stride however, tossing her hair from her face and affixing him with a come hither stare.

"Well," He said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Get on with it."

Ellie felt a warm flush cover her face and neck. She didn't any clarification. She hoisted herself up, balancing her upper body using only one arm. Without any hesitation, she spread her legs wide and slipped her finger into her folds. She was already wet. It didn't take much for him to turn her on.

As she slowly worked away, she could feel heat

"Are you close?" He finally asked, his voice even huskier than before.

Ellie breathed loudly. "Uh-huh"

"Stop."

It took every ounce of willpower she had to pull her fingers away. The sudden lack of pressure left her head reeling and body aching.

Loki stepped forward, his eyes never leaving hers. He knelt down and wrapped one hand around her ankle pulling her closer to the edge of the bed.

Ellie watched as he slid two fingers inside of her, so slowly that she growled in frustration.

"More than close, I'd say." Loki commented, before plunging even deeper.

Ellie bit down on her bottom lip, whimpering.

"**Not** until I say," Loki reminded her.

Ellie just nodded her head, too busy focusing her resolve to answer him. She had the urge to kick him in the face, for teasing her so.

He smiled. "Though I suppose you deserve a reward. I was impressed with your knife skills today, darling. you've come a long way in such a short time."

He pulled her ankle up and over his shoulder, the the curve of her knee rest on him.

Ellie tilted her head back. "Oh, god yes."

"Have I not told you," Loki said, licking his lips. "There is no need to refer to me so formally."

Her eyes rolled so far back into her head, she thought she may lose the ability to see. But any annoyance she felt was dashed when his tongue brushed against her labia.

This was when the real fun began.

* * *

"That was…" Ellie said, collapsing into the bed. It seemed there wasn't a word in her internal dictionary that could rightly describe it.

Her mind raced over the past minutes, as it always did. She never wanted to forget nights like these. She rolled onto her side, and wrapped her arm around Loki's chest, resting her head on his chest.

Loki laughed softly and she could feel the rumble in quaking in his chest.

"You were perfect." He said, his fingers snaking up the trail of her spine before reaching her shoulder and pulling her even closer.

They sat in silence as the heat that still thrummed through their veins began to cool.

"Ellie?"

"Mmm?" Ellie mumbled.

"There is something I have been hoping to ask you."

"Sure."

She could feel Loki tense.

"Are you happy? Here with me. Wherever we may be."

Ellie's brow furrowed, she yawned and wondered if she had truly fallen asleep. It wasn't like Loki to ask such selfless questions of her. In fact, Ellie didn't think him capable of a question like that.

"I am" Ellie answered, though it wasn't until after she had spoken the words that she truly did think on his question.

In her experience, such questions were more wasteful than helpful. Happiness was such a fickle thing. Looking back on what life she had lived, she could remember shreds of happiness occurring in stretches of time she now utterly abhorred. She remembered a time when she had been happy with her family and truly at home with her mother and father and sister. When those feelings of belonging vanished, she remembered being happily rebellious, thriving off her black sheep nature. But such thrills had only lasted so long. When loneliness sent her close to despair, she took to fleeing across the country. Roughing it on her own had served only as a fleeting thrill. The loneliness had returned soon enough. Then there had been Loki, or rather Erik and that too, had brought her warmth and comfort for several short months.

_So what about now?_ She thought._ Am I truly happy now?_

"I really am." She said aloud.

"I'm glad," Loki said. Ellie craned her neck to look at him then. Though his eyes sparkled, his voice betrayed something deeper. She tried momentarily to pinpoint what exactly that was, but exhaustion was beginning to set in. She yawned and nuzzled closer.

"Did you like the Banquet hall?" He asked, his voice thick from the impending draw of sleep.

"Is that what that was?" Ellie asked. "I think it would be better served as a ballroom."

"Ballroom?"

"You...know what a ballroom is, don't you?" Ellie asked.

"Afraid not." He said, his hand taking hers and tangling their fingers together.

"It's a place for dancing." Ellie explained. "Parties are held, music is played and people dance."

"Dancing?" Loki repeated. "You like dancing?"

"Sometimes," Ellie mused as her eyes finally slipped shut. "If you have the right partner."

* * *

Loki felt the need to sleep ebb away.

There was far too much weighing on his mind.

The staff had been lost. And there would be creatures searching for him seeking payment and vengeance. That, and he still had a debt to pay.

If was ever to be happy. He would need to act sooner rather than later.

The realization that Ellie had chosen him and whatever sort of life this was, comforted him. But they were not safe. And he didn't like the prospect of wandering and running. He still wanted his throne, a right the fates had given him at birth. The road ahead would be dangerous and Ellie was not prepared to be left to fend for herself. She would have to accompany him.

He knew what had to be done first.

It could mean his end. And hers.

But it was what needed to be done.

* * *

I had an insane amount of fun writing this chapter. Shiver is being rewritten to better reflect the intimate, quiet tone I imagined. Heroes and Thieves was dark and chaotic and everything I wanted it to be. We've come to the last story now and this one...well, I was struggling with what I wanted from this last fic. I finally figured it out and I can't wait to share this story with you. My 1st chapters are always a bit shorter, but if you've read Shiver/Heroes &amp; Theives, you know this.

Thank you for reading and please do review! :0)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your patience! I am excited about this fic, but I won't say it hasn't taken a back seat to my Thranduil piece. Of course I've hit a writer's wall with that story and the Crimson Peak Trailer erected old inspirations. So here I am again!

This chapter is a big one for me. As it's the first time I'm straying from canon. I wanted to try my own take on an important character, so here we go! As always, thank you for reading and staying with me.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Debt

* * *

When Ellie awoke, she found she was alone.

_Was I dreaming? _She thought, pulling herself up. The sheets, lilac in color just like the ones at once home far and away in California, fell down from her chest and pooled in her lap.

_Something must have woken me. _

She brushed hair from her face and looked to the watch wrapped around her wrist. Like most of her belongings, this too had been manipulated by Loki's magic. No matter where they were, it kept track of the hours as they ticked away on Earth so that Ellie could have some semblance of passing time.

After all, when traveling through galaxies and worlds, time became less and less predictable.

_7 hours of sleep. _Ellie calculated, frowning. _Strange, he's usually more careful…_

Ellie hardly ever woke up alone. She was no fool, of course. Loki never needed as much rest as she did. She knew that he left her once she was lost in sleep. She didn't mind it, though, for he always returned to her in time to watch her wake.

_Not today..._

Pushing the sheets away, she tumbled off the bed and searched the floor for her bag.

Loki did not return until she had dressed and had a chance to wake up properly. She was standing next to their bed, looking out at the galaxy that hung above the far off horizon.

He approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waste.

"Morning," Ellie greeted him.

He pressed his lips against her hair in response.

"Where were you?" Ellie asked innocently.

She peered over her shoulder and saw the smallest of frowns greet her question.

Loki was silent, lost in thought. His body felt stiff against hers, all bone and ore.

"Loki?" She asked again, more forcefully this time.

"It doesn't concern you." He snapped, pulling away.

Ellie spun around, her hands falling to her hips.

"What was that?" Ellie asked, her gunmetal eyes flaming.

He ignored her, falling onto the bed and holding his head in his hands. Ellie's brow furrowed.

_What is wrong with him?_

"I know you wander out when I'm sleeping, Loki." She said, softer this time. "It's just a question."

"Are we not entitled to our secrets?" He posed, lifting his head to look at her.

Ellie sighed. She would not have this conversation with him again.

She turned back to the window and let the beautiful view wash away her frustrations. She knew what her answer was. After all, she had secrets of her own. Ones that she would never be able to tell him.

There were times when she ached for her home. She missed cafes and the taste of coffee. She missed the smell of rain. She missed city lights reflected in puddles on the street side. She missed the company of people her age, with their small problems and vanities. And, maybe worst of all, she even found herself missing Steve. Her decision to leave had been steadfast and she did not regret it. Still, there was a place deep in her heart that would always belong to the captain and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Well, perhaps we are." She conceded, after chasing away her thoughts.

Loki stood and approached her again.

"There is something I must do." He said.

"Oh?" Ellie couldn't be sure if he was spilling his secret or just changing the subject.

"If you and I are to live freely, a debt must be repaid." He explained.

Ellie felt a shiver birthing under her skin. With it's many legs, it crawled around her insides making her want to peel away her flesh and dig it out. Though there was no fear or apprehension in Loki's voice, the very idea that he felt indebted to someone and, that he must honor his agreement, was bizarre.

"Alright," Ellie said, turning around and placing her arms on his shoulders. "Where must we go?"

Loki managed a small smile, touched by her trust in him. It was a heavy, frightening thing, but he was grateful for it. He brushed his lips over her forehead as though she were as delicate as glass.

"Hel" He said.

* * *

Months ago, Loki had shared with Ellie the secret of the pathways. _**You are the only one, **__He said. __**Who will know these roads as intimately as I do. **_

For centuries upon centuries, the pathways had remained untouched. They were known only as myths, a wish dreamed up by a desperate soul, an escape that never truly existed.

_**When I was a child, **__Loki said. __**I spent most of my days in the libraries, searching for ways to foster growth in my magic. That is where I found the book. An ancient text that spoke of these paths. Invisible gateways, connecting the nine realms. I spent hundreds of years seeking them out. Until finally, I found one. And, unaware of my actions, I followed the trail. I had found the gate to Hel. **_

"Don't tell me you're indebted to a dead man." Ellie said wryly, follwing closely behind Loki. He held her hand in his; his fingers wound around hers like a snake's coils.

This pathway was different from the others they had taken in their travels. The rocky walls surrounding them were narrow and black, with a glint that reminded Ellie of obsidian. A thick, metallic stench hung in the air. Also unlike the others, this pathway was easily traversed by foot. A cruel irony, Loki had said; as it was by far the most dangerous of their destinations. _**It is well known that entering into Hel is a simple affair. It is nearly impossible to leave. **_

A thin smile ran across Loki's face. "Not a dead man, darling. It is the Queen."

"The Queen?" Ellie blanched. "You made a deal with the Queen of the Damned."

"Not all who reside in Hel are damned." Loki corrected as they forged onward. "Their only true connection is that they have all passed through the veil."

"Tell me more about this queen." Ellie asked, spurred by a combination of curiosity and strange sickness that had begun to stir in her stomach since before they had set out.

"Her name is Hela." Loki began, after releasing a dark sigh. "Before her birth the realm of the dead had been nameless. Since her first breath, it has belonged solely to her and I suspect it will for all of time."

Ellie said nothing, she was distracted by the warm tone in Loki's voice. He sounded almost reverent. In times past, she had always thought such tones were reserved only for her. She shook her head, shooing the whispers of jealousy away.

"Hela was born of Asgard, long before I existed. It was Odin that gave her these lands. So named Hel, for she was granted the right to rule."

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"She is one of the immortals." Loki said, his own voice now tinged with envy. "Your people believe Asgardians are gods; gifted with great power and immortality. While they may be powerful beings, they are not immortal. No race, save for the last of the Others, can claim immortality. In truth, nothing can be done to obtain an immortal heart. That is a matter left to fate."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're not immortal?" Ellie asked, unable to mask her surprise.

Loki stopped. "No. However, my lifespan is equal to that of an Asgardian."

"If you're not killed first." Ellie reminded him, smiling. She took some thrill, knowing that he was no more immune to death than she was. Time, in the end it seemed, claimed the lives of all.

Loki laughed, he enjoyed her darker shades more than anything else.

"The birth of an immortal is always foretold. They are rare creatures and most of them are left to live their lives in peace. But not Hela. She was the first Asgardian Immortal. And it was said that her power would be great. Greater than the All Father, even greater than the combined strength of the Others."

Now the jealousy was clearly entwined in Loki's words.

"Odin was not always such a fool. If Hela had stayed in Asgard, no doubt she would have grown to dethrone my false father. Instead, he granted her a realm of her own. The realm of the dead. After all, it would take a being of Hela's gifts to watch over such a large kingdom. Hel grows by the millions every passing day. It is her powers alone that can establish order in such a chaotic sea."

"So she's meant to stay there all her life?" Ellie asked. "Forever?"

"Some have called it banishment." Loki continued. "And, in a way it is. However, her every whim is law and she rules unchallenged. There are millions of people who would gladly accept a banishment such as that."

"But not you." Ellie said.

Loki turned and looked at her. "No, not me. There is no glory in ruling the dead."

"Good." Ellie said, pulling herself higher and pecking his cheek. "Sounds awfully boring to me."

They walked on in silence for sometime. Ellie wondered painfully how much longer it would take. Perhaps it was foolish of her to wish for a swift journey. Loki had spent much time warning her of the dangers. However, she was aching to ask him a difficult question and if she had to wait much longer, it would spill out of her and there would be nothing she could do to-

"What exactly do you owe her?"

_Damn it, Ellie. _She cursed herself a hundred times over.

"The pathway to earth is eons away from Midgard, Ellie." Loki said, his voice low. "Aside from the Bifrost or the use of an infinity stone, there is not way to travel to your homeland with haste. When the other came to in that vision, I had no way of reaching you. I needed assistance and Hela, for reasons I still do not understand, granted it."

"Oh." Ellie said, hanging her head. _So this is to do with me. _

Now more than ever, Ellie could feel the sickness in her stomach. It spread through her veins and made her head dizzy.

"I should have known you needed no help from me." Loki said softly.

Ellie looked up again.

It was a play at wit to distract her and thought it was far from successful, Ellie appreciated the effort.

She offered him a warm smile and squeezed his hand. "Well, now you know better."

Loki stopped again, suddenly this time. Ellie looked up, and then followed his gaze.

There, not very far from where they stood, she could see a break of light. The end of the pathway had come.

Loki touched Ellie's shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Ellie," He said, her name heavy like stone. "These lands are vast and ever changing. Though this is not my first time here, there is still much about this realm that I do not understand. I need you to promise me you will do as I say. Exactly as I say without question."

Ellie stiffened. She had only just begun to live a life of freedom before first meeting Loki. Before, she had spent her years trying to be someone that her family would accept. The sweet taste of a life on her own terms was still new to her and she was more than hesitant to give it up. This was something Loki knew, something he understood more so than anyone else she had met. It had united them, this understanding. And now, he stood in front of her asking her to temporarily give it up. To be something she no longer was, pliable and unquestioning. It seemed to Ellie an almost betrayal.

His eyes were not commanding, but pleading.

_At the very least. He's asking me to trust him. _Ellie thought. _And I do...don't I?_

She inhaled, letting the air fill her up to bursting. He had known of this debt even before she had left with him. He stayed true to his word. He had shown her galaxies and worlds beyond her wildest dreams. She had been foolish to think it could go on like that forever.

"Alright," Ellie said, relinquishing. "I promise."

He took her hand once more and together, they passed on into Hel.

* * *

Ellie knew what she expected Hel to be: a fiery place, alive with brimstone and smoke; cavernous and terrible.

In reality, the realm of the dead seemed more like an empty void than a horrific hellscape. The pathway led them to a clearing. Just ahead stood two stone structures, each a mirror image of the other. They were separated by twenty feet or so. This, Loki explained, was the veil.

It marked the only entrance and only exit and on most occasions it could only be breached by a soul lacking life.

"Hel is no place for the living." Loki said, holding tightly to Ellie's hand. "But when I was younger, my audacity amused Hela and she granted me passage. As long as you are with me, you to should be able to enter."

His hunch had proven true. And just like that, Ellie found herself in the land of the dead.

The landscape was flat and she was reminded of her lonely trek across the her home country. From New York to California, she had driven alone with no company but a few scratchy radio stations and miles upon miles of mostly empty highway. There were times where she could see great distances and she had found herself so distracted by the enormity of space that she had almost steered herself off of the road.

The sky was drenched in milky grey clouds. Far above and off in the distance, Ellie could see a bright orb of light. It seemed Hel was similar to earth. It only had one sun. Small specks resembling dust fell silently from the sky. Ellie lifted her hand up. Several specks fell into her palm. It wasn't snow, it almost looked like-

"Ash." Loki said, as if reading her thoughts. "When a soul enters Hel, their bodies are burned away. I asked Hela once...she said it is not painful. A dead body is an unfeeling one."

Just ahead of them, the ground fell down a steep embankment. Below the floor was littered with trees. Petrified trees from the look of them. They came together to create a dense forest. While they varied in size, their shape was all the same. They looked to Ellie like Oak trees, with gnarled branches that twisted and turned. Some hung low just inches from touching the ground. Some were stumpy and looks as though they were recovering from some great rupture. All of them, however, had thin, long bases. They were textured like bark, all knotty lumps and jagged scars, but the bark was dense and hard like bone. Curious, she ran her fingers over the bark, it was clod and slick like marble.

"Ellie," Loki called to her softly. Ellie turned, a silent breeze touched her skin and knocked her hair about her face, impairing her vision.

"Yes?" She called, her voice ringing out too loudly. The wind began to grow in speed, whipping around her in a flurry. Ash that had come to rest on the forest floor rose into the air like waves of sand.

It was eery. She could feel the great wind, mauling at her clothes and hair and skin, but she could not hear it. The leaves in the trees were never moved by the gusts. The wind was cool, but not cold.

She grunted in frustration, fighting to keep her hair from her eyes. She could see that Loki was looking off into the distance, his eyes weary and searching. The tails of his coat bustled about him, but he remained as still and unmoving as the trees surrounding them. Ellie walked over to him, blinking away tears as her eyes stung.

"Is something happening?" She asked, reaching for his hand.

But he was not there. He had stepped forward, as if he had not seen her approach.

"I will go on." He said, after a minute. "I want to you stay here."

"What?!" Ellie said. "You want to leave me here?"

"Only for a moment." Loki said, an easy smile now accenting his face.

Ellie felt her rapidly increasing heartbeat still. This was Loki. She wondered if he truly felt like smiling or if this was a tactic to ease her worries. Ellie frowned, it was working and that worried her.

"Loki, if you wanted to do this alone then why even bring-"

"Ellie, please." Loki stopped her with a steely gaze. "You promised."

Ellie swallowed her complaint. "Fine, I'll stay. But you better come back."

"I will" He said. "Watch yourself Ellie. If anything happens, just call for me."

And, without another word, he disappeared into the storm.

* * *

After some time, the windstorm died down.

Ellie could do nothing but wait. She kept true to her promise and found a low hanging branch to sit on. Every several minutes, she would cast an eye to her watch.

Three hours had come to pass.

"Stay here." she muttered, scathingly as she played with a lock of her hair. "The nerve he has. I can't believed I agreed to this. Why he-"

_Shiiinnnnggg_

Ellie flew to her feet, gasping for breath. Something had flown past her ear. It sounded like an arrow shooting by at a great speed.

She turned, her eyes searching for a sign of movement. But all she could see was white smoke.

_White smoke? _She thought. _Coming...coming from me, it's my breath. _

She realized far too late that it had grown colder. Ellie cursed herself again, she had been far too focused on her frustration. She had not noticed that her surroundings had been changing.

The forest was no longer bright and grey. The trees and the ground had grown darker in shade. She searched the sky for signs of the hidden sun, but it was gone.

_I'm so confused. Damn these new realms!_

She sucked in another breath and blew it out through pursed lips. Sure enough, another stream of white smoke floated in front of her eye and up in to the sky.

_Shhiinnnnnggggg_

Ellie turned. The sound had come again, this time from behind her. This time, it was accompanied by a scurrying sound.

_Someone's there._ _Or...something. _She thought. He hand went to her pocket where one of her daggers was hidden away.

_Shhhiinnnnnggggg_

The sound came again, but this time It had come and gone so quickly Ellie couldn't register it's location.

_That or I'm losing my mind. _Was this a nightmare? No, since the aftermath of the attack on New York, her nightmares consisted solely of darkness and whispers. There was shadow here, which meant came again, a breath louder than before. It sounded like beating wings.

As her fear grew, it pooled in her throat pushing out words against her will.

"Loki?" She called.

An answer came in a whisper. One too high in pitch to belong to Loki. _Oh fuck, _Ellie thought, her fingers winding around the hilt of her dagger.

The whisper grew into a chorus and then, from behind a tree a figure appeared.

_Calm down Ellie,_ she thought. Y_ou can't show fear._

"Hello?" Ellie called, her voice damningly meek.

It was a woman. No, a girl. Her skin and hair were black and it glinted like volcanic sand.

She walked with such grace and silence, Ellie wondered if she could be floating. Suddenly, she was joined by two others. They approached her silently, like ghosts risen from the grave.

They wore not a stitch of clothing, but it looked as though symbols and tracings had been drawn onto their skin using a white powder. The girl -no, the thing, in the center was marked in such a way that it looked as though she wore her skeleton over her skin. A thin white cloth was wrapped tightly around her eyes, though she walked with purpose, as if her sight was completely uninhibited. The two that flanked her were not so restrained and Ellie could see their eyes were milky white made phosphorescent against their grainy, dark skin.

Ellie couldn't identify whether they were singing or speaking. Their whispers were not loud, but the vibrations that accompanied them were strong. The sounds pressed against her skull, blurring her vision and muddling her thoughts with static.

She stepped backwards, her instinct pleading with her to flee, but her legs collided with the branch she had been sitting on and she toppled backwards.

Her breath catching, Ellie scrambled onto her belly and pushed herself up off the ground. She had barely found her footing when a slender hand caught her wrist. Several more joined it, encircling her arms like soaking hair, sticking to even the slightest curving of her skin.

Almost immediately, her entire body went cold. If as though she had dove head first into a dark icy pool. She tried to cry out, but her throat was constricting and a heavy weight was pummeling her chest.

Slowly but effortlessly, she was dragged upwards. A larger, even colder hand buried itself in her hair, forcing her head up.

_Wait. Stop. _Ellie thought, a blackness clouding her vision. It was growing dark. Fear bubbled in her stomach, she tried to whisper the words that would bring her light, but before she could see who or what had caught her, her vision cut out completely.

All that was left was a voice. It slithered into her ears, lurid and hot.

_**So you're the one...**_

* * *

Surprise update! I've been struggling to write my stories for a couple months now and this just came flowing out of me, thank goodness. It did feel different, though. I wanted this chapter to set the tone for this story. It's a bit different from the first two. They were both grounded (both literally and figuratively) on earth. Now we've left earth for new frontiers. And after all, Ellie and Loki are different people now than they were at the start of Shiver, even at the end of Heroes and Thieves. Eventually, this story will collide with the plot of Thor 2, but we've got a ways to go before that.

Again, thank you for reading and following this story! I would love, love, love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
